POCION DE AMOR
by Heylu-sama
Summary: ryoga regresa de un viaje  y al encontrarse con akane le da una posion de amor y esta sin saberlo se lo toma todo empeora cuando ni ranma ni ryoga besan a akane sino shinnosuke...


Hola a todos este es mi primer fic pero espero ke sea bien recibido por los fans de Ranma y akane ojalá les guste y espero reviews byeee!

POSION DE AMOR

Una hermosa mañana se dejaba ver por el cielo de la ciudad de Nerima y la pareja más famosa mas de la escuela Furinkan se alistaba para las clases…

Kasumi-. Familia a desayunar!

Nabiki-. Ahhhhh… que bien dormi.

Kasumi-. Buenos días hermana donde están ranma y akane?

Nabiki-. Peleando como de costumbre

Soun-. Tan temprano y ya están peleando?

Genma panda-. Debería darles vergüenza (levantando un letrero)

Akane-. Date prisa ranma si no te apresuras te voy a dejar.

Ranma-. Por mi puedes irte.

Akane-. Eres un grosero, bueno yo me voy.

Kasumi-. No van a desayunar

Akane-. No ya se hizo tarde

Nabiki-. Si tienes razón ¡ESPERAME AKANE!

Por las calles de la ciudad de Nerima corrían dos apresuradas hermanas tendo con un muchacho de trenza que tenía un pan en su boca y se lo comía lo mas rápido que podía. (los tres pararon en seco)

Akane-. ¿Que sucede?

Director-. Regresen a sus casas muchachos hoy las clases se suspenden

Ranma-. ¿Por qué?

Director-. Nos han dado una boleta que nos informa que pronto vendrá una fuerte tormenta y todos deben resguardarse

Akane-. Ya veo, bueno será mejor que regresemos a casa ( paro en seco cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos que la aprisionaban y gritaban con toda su fuerza

Kuno-. Akane mi amor ven a mi casa y resguardémonos del frio los dos en mi cama.

Sin pensarlo dos veces akane había planeado golpear a kuno pero se detuvo al ver como kuno salió volando gracias a una patada que ranma le había dado.

Ranma-. Ese loco siempre dice tonterías ya me tiene harto!

Akane-. Si, tienes razón ya no lo aguanto mas.

Unos fuertes truenos se escuchaban, mientras a lo lejos empezaban a caer grandes gotas de lluvia del cielo y se divisaba figura masculina aproximándose a lo lejos cubriéndose de la lluvia con una típica sombrilla roja y cargando una gran mochila en su espalda.

Akane-. Hola ryoga

Ryoga-. Esa es akane? "demonios creo que me volví a perder".

Akane-. Hola ryoga hace mucho que no te veía por aquí

Ryoga-. Es que pensé en venir a visitarte

Ranma-. Me sorprende que no te hayas perdido cerdito.

Ryoga-. TU NO TE METAS (con una gota rodando por su frente)

Nabiki-. Oigan si no les importa yo me adelantaré

Akane-. Espérame nabiki! , ¿oye ryoga en donde piensas pasar la noche?

Ryoga-. Supongo que acamparé por ahí

Akane-. Pero no puedes es que habrá una tormenta… ¿si quieres puedes venir con nosotros?

Ryoga-. En serio akane? Gracias eres muy amable (con una cálida sonrisa)

Ranma chica-. Si pero espero que no causes problemas.

ENTRADA AL DOJO TENDO.

Kasumi-. Ah! Que bueno que ya regresaron empezaba a preocuparme por lo de la tormenta, pero que esperan vayan a cambiarse esa ropa mojada

Ranma chica-. Si me voy a dar un baño por que es muy incómodo estar con este cuerpo de mujer

Kasumi-. Ah! Ryoga pasa por favor ponte cómodo.

Akane-. Vamos ryoga te llevaré a tu habitación

Ryoga-. Gracias

Soun-. Que gusto volver a verte ryoga

Genma panda-. Si que gusto (levantando un letrero)

Ryoga-. Muchas gracias señor igualmente. Les agradezco por dejarme pasar aquí la noche

Ranma chica-. Que otro remedio

Kasumi-. A cenar!

Soun-. Y dinos ryoga ¿qué has estado haciendo?

Ryoga-. Pues hace poco regresé de Hokaido, amable señor me trajo por que lo salve de caer a un precipicio y el muy amablemente se ofreció a traerme y me hizo un obsequio.

Genma-. Y ¿qué clase de vino es?

Ryoga-. Pues. . . pues. . . (Muy ruborizado) pues sirve para. . .

Akane-. Basta papá y tío genma dejen de molestar a ryoga

Ryoga-. Gracias akane

Ranma-. (Celoso por el comentario) gracias por la comida

Familia tendo-. Gracias por la comida!

Akane-. Vamos ryoga te mostraré tu habitación

Ryoga-. Si, gracias akane

Los dos subían tranquilamente las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto que quedaba al lado del cuarto de kasumi. . .

Akane-. Este es tu cuarto ryoga

Ryoga-. Gracias akane buenas noches

Akane-. Buenas noches ryoga.

Todas las luces de los cuartos ya se habían apagado solo quedaba encendida la de uno de los jóvenes que se encontraba sentado en el suelo mientras escuchaba los truenos por la tormenta mientras leía la inscripción de una pequeña botella de vidrio color rosa.

Ryoga-. De seguro que si logro que akane se tome este vino se enamorará del primer hombre que la bese ¡ES PERFECTO!.

EN EL DIA. . .

Una hermosa chica de cabellos azulados se despertaba viendo una hermosa mañana de domingo comenzar , su atención fue atraída por una pequeña botella de vidrio que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de su escritorio con una nota a su lado que decía "_**akane te agradezco lo buena que siempre eres conmigo te doy este pequeño obsequio que te dará fuerza para entrenar con cariño Ryoga Hibiki**_".

Akane-. Que bueno es ryoga y si me dará fuerza me lo tomaré ahora mismo. . .

CONTINUARÁ.


End file.
